i like it rough
by McMuffin
Summary: He wants to hiss at her, whisper all kinds of dirty talk, but it's an unspoken rule they don't speak during revenge sex, because speaking usually reminds them of the argument they're trying to end. Burke/Cristina angry sex, for the prompt 'make it hurt.'


Also for Doctorcest. This one's for the prompt Burke/Cristina, make it hurt, with bonus points if a fist is involved. I believe I should receive bonus points. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

He slides inside of her without warning. It was first his lips on her clit and his tongue on her slit. Now it's his cock shoved half way up her pussy and his hands pinning her arms to the mattress. She cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He muffles her cry with his lips, splays his tongue against hers in her mouth and releases his hold on her wrists to gain better support against the mattress as he thrusts inside her. He inches his way in, deeper and deeper with each thrust. She gasps into his mouth every time, not quite wet enough and not quite relaxed enough to allow this to be comfortable. She grunts and attempts to dig her nails into his back, but ends up cursing the surgeon-short nails and settles on dragging her teeth down his bottom lip until he's almost bleeding.

Burke continues to slide in and out of her, groaning in pleasure at how tight she is. Tiny legs wrap around his powerful waist, and he's now pumping his entire length inside of her and she's gasping into his mouth and, _oh_ now she's moaning because she's adjusted and it feels _good_. The bed creaks underneath their sweaty bodies, and if Cristina could think of anything except how she needs to _win_ and that Burke's cock feels _so damn amazing and – fuck!_ He's changed the angle, deeper, harder, faster. Her cunt is tight around his throbbing dick, and even in his attempts at torture, he can't help but be tortured back. Her tightness is excruciatingly good, and he's not going to last long.

He wants to hiss at her, whisper all kinds of dirty talk, but it's an unspoken rule they don't speak during revenge sex, because speaking usually reminds them of the argument they're trying to end. She wants to tell him to go slower, give her time to adjust, ask for him to move his hands above her head so that she can actually do something with hers, mark him with her nonexistent nails or at least send tingles down his spine and make him, too, squirm. Burke doesn't comply with any of her non-vocal requests, instead deciding to grasp her tiny hips in his hands and lift her lower half off of the mattress so that he can pound his thick cock inside of her with reckless abandon. Her pelvis is sore and he's bending her back in ways she doesn't think backs are supposed to be bent, but unsurprisingly, she doesn't fucking care.

Cristina gasps and groans and lets out a 'fuck' when she realises she is _losing_ and there's nothing that she can do about it except lean back and ignore the physical (and mental pain) of his roughness and just… come. Which she does, in a series of shrieks and curses and her arousal squirting out all over his toned torso. Burke doesn't stop, continuing to slam his hips against hers, drive his dick deep inside her slippery core until he comes harshly, grunts and keeps pounding away until he's released all of his load.

Then he slides his cock out of her and she sighs, sore and ready to relinquish the power over to him because she's _tired_ and he didn't just come out of a fourteen hour neurosurgery before this. But Burke has other plans for Cristina. He allows her a mere second to relax before he's easily jamming three fingers inside of her and lowering his lips to her clit. He flicks the nub with his tongue and there's a smirk on his face. _I won._ Cristina cries out, her stick thin figure practically jolting off of the bed with the sheer intensity from his ministrations. It's an overload of pleasure and it isn't stopping any time soon. Burke pumps his fingers in and out, his digits glistening in the dull light.

"Fuck!" Cristina screams, her over-sensitised walls almost unable to take this kind of torture. There's a chuckle, and then the addition of a fourth finger. Cruel, yet amazing in all the wrong ways. He presses his lips to her navel, skims his lips over her concave stomach and then returns to sucking on her clit. His fingers thrust, twist and curl into her slick walls roughly as he eyes her squirming form. Her pale skin (pale next to him) glistens with sweat and her chest heaves with each thrust. Her face is contorted in a half grimace, and in this he takes a perverse pleasure.

There's something about the brutality in the aftermath of conflict that rouses him, and he knows she agrees. Cristina's fingers clutch onto the sheets, her knuckles turn white, her mouth is open in a permanent silent scream. He's driving her to the edge and beyond. Her juices are sloshing out onto the light-blue-and-white sheets of the on call room and there's a sweat patch forming under her body. The sheets are tainted with a mixture of all kinds of liquids– there's some blood from when Cristina bit his right shoulder harshly after peeling off his shirt – and they don't envy any doctor who tries to sleep in this bed later on.

Neither can quite recall the argument they're even having, but Burke knows at least that he's angry and when he realises that Cristina's actually _enjoying_ this, he tucks his thumb against his palm and slides all five digits inside her pussy. Up to the knuckles. She cries out. _Jesus!_ And he shoves his hand further inside. He's stretching her walls further than before, yet it's relatively easy due to the volume of liquids she's producing in her lust. His clenched fingers slowly try to straighten from their first, and this action triggers another orgasm for his girlfriend. Cristina writhes beneath him, twisting and clenching her teeth and gasping. There is so much pain mixed with pleasure, she feels like a masochist for enjoying it.

Burke chuckles and Cristina opens her eyes to glance down at him. He's revelling in the coating of her juices on his face, and the fact that his entire fist's currently shoved up her pussy. He chuckles again and presses his tongue firmly to her clit, sending her over the edge again, and again, and again. Her orgasms hit in waves and eventually it's too much and she's groaning, "_Stop!_" yet he doesn't. It's only when his pager goes off that he does, withdrawing his hand from her trembling walls with an ungraceful noise of suction and the raking of his knuckles against her sensitive skin. He pulls his clothes on quickly, not saying a word because that would be breaching the terms of their well-worn Argument Laws.

He turns to leave but Cristina catches his hand lazily and beckons him down towards her. She pushes his scrub top out of the way and bites his other shoulder as a way of trying to regain some superiority. Once again she draws blood, and makes him groan. Burke smirks at her and gives her a nod of approval, but when he exits the room and Cristina finally flops into the pillows she groans. He won that argument no matter how hard she tries to argue the opposite.


End file.
